


(Too much) realistic description. (Daredevil)

by clairedevil89



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daredevil – Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Office Sex, Orgy, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Matt, This is going to be good, claire and marci might find out, cute matt, dom foggy, dom!Foggy, dom!claire, dom!marci, foggy subittes matt, matt is a slut, sub!Matt, sweet foggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedevil89/pseuds/clairedevil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a porn movie... then they decide to try it.<br/>From text:<br/>"Matt was in the office… and he’d already came into the bathroom twice. After Foggy left, he had searched the internet for similar erotic stories, and that morning he had woken up stirred up about a dream he had about Foggy bossing him in the office."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first porn fic ever, I just had this plotbunny in my mind and... here it is. Hope you like it!  
> English is not my first language, and this isn't betaed, so feel free to point out any error you find.  
> I'd also like to have a beta, so if someone wants to do that just contact me, please!  
> Feedback would be appreciated.  
> Anonymous comments are enabled

“Man, this is great. You sure you can’t get any images?”

They were sitting on Matt’s couch. It had been a long day at court and that night Matt didn’t have the strength to go out and being Daredevil. He had already saved an innocent man from prison today. It had been enough.

They had dinner all together with Karen in a very nice place to celebrate, than they had left the girl at her own home before going to Matt’s.

Matt had thought Foggy would leave, then they started talking, well, Foggy started talking about the prosecution lawyer and not exactly about her professional skills.

Long story short: they had ended up watching a porn movie on the internet in which a young beautiful lawyer was being submitted by her firm partner.

“I’ve told you, Fog” he answered, almost tired of all the noises coming from the screen “I am blind” and for this reason, porn was quite useless to him, even with Foggy describing him what was happening. And Matt could also smell his friend arousal; of course, it was nothing new to him, Foggy used to watch those movie almost every night back in college, usually using headphones even if sometimes they watched it together, but, still, it wasn pleasant for his nose and he already knew the scent would stay in his house for weeks, invisible to everyone but him-

“I really wish you could see this, buddy. He is making her bend on his desk, her ass and pussy are wide open for him and… wow… he is fucking her in the ass… and putting a dildo in there too… geez… I…”

Foggy got up quickly and Matt heard him run toward the bathroom before coming.

  *******

Matt was in the office… and he’d already came into the bathroom twice. After Foggy left, he had searched the internet for similar erotic stories, and that morning he had woken up stirred up about a dream he had about Foggy bossing him in the office.

Hearing him in the next room, doing his things (including re-watching that porn, by the way) had made difficult to him focus on his own job, but, until he could stay away from his friend, everything would be okay or, at least he hoped so.

“Matt” Foggy called “come here, please!”

It wasn’t different from other times, Foggy was being as kind and usual, but, for some kind of reason he felt his dick getting a little hard after those words. He flushed, glad that no one else was there, but stood up anyway.

“I’m coming!” he answered walking through the door connecting the two offices.

There might me something in his voice, because he could tell Foggy stopped doing whatever he was busy in to look at him, worried that his nocturnal activity could have make him injured once again.

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked making a step closer to him to offer him his arm. The gesture made his cock flinch so hard he couldn’t help a moan. “Matt? Are you hurt? Did… something happened to you?

He could lie. He should have been able to lie, to make up a credible answer for him, but words failed him and he just could duck his head trying to hide how red his face had become. That, of course, lead Foggy’s gaze down with him. And now he knew, and he just blushed more, if it could be even possible.

“Matt?” he asked again, unsure this time. “What…?”

“I am… so… sorry, Foggy” he faltered in his own words, not even sure on what he was sorry about. I’m sorry for having my dick hard? I’m sorry about dreaming you fucking me on my desk? His cock fliched again at the thought.

And then, he knew Foggy knew what was that about, because he was suddenly holding his breath, unsure on what to say.

*******

Was that really happening?

Foggy didn’t know exactly how his brain had come up with the real reason of Matt’s excitement, and he really didn’t want to think about it too much. He actually was just glad he wasn’t the only one dreaming of doing something like that in their office.

While he was watching that movie, last night, he had found himself thinking about having Matt, his best friend, his partner and the Daredevil, lying on that desk, or under it, following every order he would give to him.

“It’s for last night?” he asked, already knowing the answer, and Matt, shyly nodded once, his head still down, eyes hidden behind the glasses. “Look at me, Matthew” he ordered, softly.

And Matt, his face so red to be cute, followed his instruction. “Take your glasses off”.

And he did it, revealing his big brown eyes full of fear. It seemed younger than his actual age and Foggy smiled, knowing he could sense it. “I’ve got you, Matt. Everything is going to be fine. Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Y… yes, sir”

And Foggy didn’t know how to respond to that, because it came out so spontaneous from Matt’s lips as if it had always been there, waiting to came out. Besides, he didn’t know about his friend, but he had never been with a man before, leave alone bossing one.

“F...Foggy?” he asked shyly “is it… ok?”

“I… honestly… I have no idea but… it feels good. It sounds good, if it is what you are asking for”

“I… I mean… We… doing this?”

“I wish I could tell you something different but… I’ve never done this before but… with you… it seems right, Matt”

“Would this… change everything? Between us? The firm?”

Foggy hadn’t thought about it before, but he had to admit it was a damn good question. Matt wasn’t someone he’d just met in a bar, or just a friend. He was his best friend, a part of his family and he needed Matt’s presence in his life as much as Matt needed his.

“Let’s make a deal, ok?” he proposed “We don’t like this, we stop. No matter what. Ok? And the other has to accept that, ok? That means, Murdock, you are not going to suffer in silence, ok? You feel uncomfortable, you stop me. Ok? For the rest… we’ll see how it goes, all right? It can be a once in a life thing or something regular, I’m absolutely open to everything, ok?”

“‘key” Matt answered, and Foggy closed the distance between them, looking for his lips with his. He kissed Matt slightly, waiting for his reaction “I’m not...made of glass” Matt breathed on his lips.

“I know, Matty” he deepened the kiss as soon as he responded, their tongues matching together, and it was so good he could go on forever just like that. “Good boy… you are so good. Now. On your knees, Matty. Show me how good you are”

And again, Matt just obliged without hesitation. Foggy opened his pants, freeing his dick already half hard. “Open your mouth. Matt? How are you?” He checked in with him before leaning it in his mouth,

“Fine”

“Open up, Matty” in showed the top of his cock inside Matt’s wide mouth. He tried to open it more, then Foggy began to instruct him, telling him how to lick it and pushing it deeper and deeper, until he finally managed to take it down his throat without making him gag. “Yes, Matty. Yes. You are a perfect sucker. Come on. Suck it, slut" 

*******

Under other circumstances, Matt could take a lot of offense, instead, Foggy calling him like that made him whine under his breath, with his cock still well planted in his throat. It ached, but it also felt so good he began to move his head back and forth more quickly, using his tongue and hand to help himself.

He felt his dick becoming harder under his underwear.

“Good boy. Good boy. Now hold still while I fuck this perfect mouth of yours”

And he stilled, open his mouth as wide as he could (how did he even know he had to do that?) while Foggy grabbed his head in his hand, holding it by his hair, and threw his prick down his throat so fast he couldn’t help pushing himself back to break free. He coughed a couple of times, trying to put himself back together.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” And Foggy was right there, besides him, gently wiping his mouth from saliva and pre-cum.

“Shh… shh. It’s ok. It’s ok, Matt. We stop. Right now”  

“No. No, please. Just… Just…”

“I’ll be more gentle. At least at the beginning. I didn’t think you are basically a virgin in all this. We both are… but you were so hot, Matty… so good”

And then Matt was back in position, is mouth ready for him. He breathed deep and slowly, forcing every muscle of his throat to relax. Foggy hesitated just a fraction of second before pushing himself back in, keeping his head firmly still and throat-fuckying him. Matt’s was aching both in his gullet and dick. He was so hard he whined and the vibrations and the muffled sound made Foggy’s even harder. He was near, Matt could hear that, but, still, he stopped, pulling himself out.

“Give me your tie, little slut”

Matt was astonished but did as Foggy said, loosening the knot and passing the item to his best friend. “Hands behind your back” . And he could feel the soft silk of the garment tying his wrists together, firmly but not so much to hurt or prevent him from breaking free, if he had wanted, not that he would take the change. This… situation had definitely put his cock in charge, and it liked this so much.

“You could have use yours” he whispered, kissing Foggy when he asked if he was ok.

“Mine is cotton made. I didn’t want it to hurt you”

“I got stabbed, I can bear cotton”

“I don’t want you to bear. I want you to enjoy all this” he answered, kissing him back. “You feel uncomfortable, you free yourself, deal?”

Matt was moved by his concern, and the only answer he did was to open his mouth again.

This time Foggy wasn’t tender. He just used his mouth and throat as if they were his, ignoring (enjoying) his moans and whines. Once or twice, he pressed Matt’s head against his pube, his dick completely into him, his nose overwhelmed by Foggy’s scent and arousal to make him hard to breath. He had let Matt choke over his cock until his face had been red and tears had begun to spill from his eyes and he hadn’t fight him back because he was so turned on he was struggling not to come in his pants.

“Yes, Matt… God. Your mouth is beautiful, and you are a so perfect little slut… yeah, take all my cock, you whore…”

And now he was panting hard, and everything was so hot that when Foggy choked him for the last time, releasing all his cum in his stomach, he couldn’t control himself anymore too and come whining and blushing for the wet stain he knew was on his trousers.

Foggy fell down on his side, hugging him with one hand and untying him, kissing him and whispering to him how good he had been to take his load.

Matt just leaned, looking for support. He felt so tired and overwhelmed his head was dizzy and his hand slightly shaking. He honestly hadn’t thought it could have been so intense just being used.

“Thank you, Matt. Thank you”

And Matt just stayed quiet, trying to catch his breath again, his tie wrapped into his hand.

“That… That was…” he tried to say, but there were no words.

“Are you ok?” the man asked, patting tentatively his desk until he found the bottle of water and placing it on his friend lips, helping him to drink. Matt nodded and Foggy held him tighter.

“Can… we… Can we do this… again?” The blind man asked and his heart skipped a beat.

“You can be my little whore every time you want, Matty” he paused “Just… keep a spare suit here, just in case… you know… this happens… again”

Matt laughed, then looked at him.

“Are you going to… fuck me?”

“Nope. I’m going to break your perfect ass until you’ll scream. But not today. I want this to be good for you, so I’m going out for shopping”

And Matt didn’t know whether to be happy or scared.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds Foggy at his place after coming back from a patrol. The next morning, Foggy has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the kudos and your comments! They gave me the joy to keep writing so... please don't stop!  
> I'm also very open to suggestion. Let me know if you like me to write some kind of sex game between Matt and Foggy or whatever!
> 
> This is unbeaed, so please, point out any errors!

He had been a long night, and Matt came back to his apartment at a time that could be considered early in the morning, and all he wanted was to lay in his bed and sleep for like… forever. He entered passing by the roof and he couldn’t avoid a sigh when he heard Foggy’s heartbeat in there, sitting on his couch, still awake and watching TV. He hoped it wasn’t a porn movie again.

“Hey, buddy!” the man greeted when he took off his mask “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Foggy. What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to be sure you were okay and that you’ll take some rest”

“Foggy, I’ve never let the job down before…”

“Not for that. I went shopping, and I want you to be rested for what it’s coming” Matt felt a shiver run down his spine, along with a flinch of his cock, and he mentally cursed it. Why in the hell should it be so excited about being used? He couldn’t take the time to find an answer, anyway. Foggy forced him to have a bath and then to go to bed, after giving him a blowjob, obviously.

 

When he woke up the next morning he could hear Foggy’s snore on his side, and he couldn’t avoid to smile. He didn’t really think he would actually stay for the night after he had fallen asleep, and it was a pleasant surprise.

He got up, eventually tasting Foggy’s cum in his mouth, even if he had brushed his teeth before going to bed.

It was awful… but once again there was a part of him that liked that.

He refused (again) to try and find a reason about that. He stopped to the bathroom then began to make breakfast for the two of them. Coffee, orange juice, eggs and bacon. He suspected he would need all his energies that day.

Foggy joined him about ten minutes later, when his phone’s alarm clock rang.

Matt got immediately nervous. He didn’t exactly think about how their relationship had changed since the last day, and they hadn’t really talked about that, and Foggy wasn’t treating him like an one night stand off, but were they a thing now? Were they in love? Was he in love with him?

He couldn’t answer the question, not really. He loved him, of course. Beyond his family he had been the only person in his life that had not walked away from him in years, and a lot of girls had left him (or Foggy) saying they couldn’t be in love with someone who cared about his best friend more than his girlfriend. If he had to be completely honest with himself, he had almost been destroyed by his fight with Foggy, when he had left his apartment, and when he had come back it had been as he could breathe again.

“Hey Matty” he greeted him “Wow… that smells good”

“I know that. My nose works good” Matt forced himself to joke “Tell me how does it like”

“Good” He answered, then he could hear his breath change “Matt? Are you ok? Did last night… “

“No… No. I liked it. Really. I was just… thinking… you know… about… us? I mean… I know we said… but… I don’t know… I mean…”

“Hey, hey, hey. Matt, breathe, ok? Breathe” Foggy came closer to him and took the mug from his shaking (when had they begun?) hands, before taking him in a bear hug. “Matt. It’s ok. You are the best thing I have in my life. I mean… you know. If you want me, I’m here, and I am ready, but, really… this can also be just sex, ok? Like… I don’t know… friends with benefits? Or an open couple…”

“An open couple?”

“Yeah… I mean… we have always been with girls so… If that happen to you, to have sex with a girl… that could be ok for me…” Matt considered that.

“Yeah… that could work… but… in both ways, ok? Now… breakfast?”

*******

They ate quite in silence, listening to the morning news. Of course Daredevil was in there. Last night he had delivered to the police station something like fifteen ( “Seriously, Matt? How did you do?”) Drug dealers who had decided to talk revealing their bosses’ names.

By the end of it they were sharing a long kiss, everything else forgotten.

Foggy led Matt into his room, pushing him on the soft mattress. He kept kissing everywhere while he was trying to take his pajamas off. He finally succeeded and his fingers ran immediately over his nipple, gently pulling and squeezing it between them.

He saw Matt relaxing under his attentions and he smiled, kissing his face, and then his neck, and he enjoyed how sensitive his skin was. It was so cute when he held his breath every time he squeezed his nipples.

He lowered his kisses again, until his teeth found his teats. He bit it slightly and Matt moaned, definitely turned on now.

Under his sweatpants he could clearly see his friend’s prick getting harder, but he deliberately ignored it, until Matt’s hand rose to reach for it. “Stop” he ordered “Don’t touch yourself. Stay still”

“F… Foggy…”

But Foggy didn’t listen to his plea and kept messing with him, keeping him on the edge and stopping him every time he was close to come. “On your hand and knees” He heard Matt’s beef and he smiled.

He left him just to take a bag he had left near the door the night before, when he had arrived at his friend’s place. He took from that the bottle of lube and opened it. He patted his friend cheeks a couple of time, before pulling him with his head on the pillow and making him keep them open for him with his hands. All his body tensed.

“Relax, Matty. Relax. It’s ok” Foggy started again with the kissing and the caressing over all of Matt body, reaching also for his dick with his hand now covered with lube. He grabbed and he could feel it already was fully hard, slightly wet by its own precum. He started to wank him very slowly, playing also with his balls, squeezing them every time Matt came too close to his orgasm.

“Foggy… please” he begged him and Foggy suddenly got very hard.

“Shh… Shh… Relax”. He moved his hand from it to his back, rubbing it gently.

He couldn’t be rough with him just like the day before. This was delicate, and he really wanted it for Matt to be nothing but good. Ok, maybe slightly painful, but no more than necessary.

Foggy split a more lube on his hand and around Matt’s hole, making him flinch for the sudden cold. Than he slowly inserted a finger. It was tight, maybe tighter than every woman he had done this before to. Matt bit his lip to suppress a moan.

“I want to hear you, Matty. Let it go. Let me hear how much you like it”.

“F...Foggy… Hu… Hurts… P... Please”

“Shh… shh Matt. It’s going to be ok. Relax… Relax”

Why had his cock got even harder when he heard those words? He pulled the finger out then in again, slowly and deeper every thrust until the hole loosened enough Matt stopped the moans and began to push himself toward Foggy. He added a second finger, pushing in deep

“Good… you like it, don’t you, Matty?”

*******

He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t find the right words right now.

All he could feel was his prick getting harder and harder, so hard to ache, and Foggy’s fingers getting his prostate and making all his senses blackout.

It was hard to breathe, to focus on something, because every nerve of his body was sending pleasure signal and he was so overwhelmed and… God!

Foggy had just spanked him hard, maybe not for the first time, and the sudden noise and pain brought him back to reality.

“Answer me, little whore. Do you like this?” He might have said yes, but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t really get his body back under his control. He might also have cursed or… he didn’t know and he didn’t care.

And now Foggy was moving them inside him, stretching him more open and he whined and he couldn’t endure a second more.

“Please… Please… Foggy… Please… I need…”

“Beg me, Matty”

“Please… Foggy…”

“What?”

“I need….”

“Say that. Say that like the little whore you are.”

“Please… Make… Let me come… Sir...”

Finally Foggy’s hand was jerking him off together with his finger. He had been sure he was screaming before everything went black.

 

When he came back, he was fully dressed with his favourite hoodie and sweatpants. Foggy’s familiar heartbeat was next to him.

“Welcome back, Matt” he stopped, trying to decide what to say next “Are you ok?” Matt didn’t answer. He just sit down on the bed and grabbed Foggy by his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Foggy” he whispered, then he leaned against his friends, completely tired off.


End file.
